


The Quil (feather) Is Mighter Than The Sword ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by Vasilisian



Series: DaiSuga Volleyball Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And feathers, Cooking, Cooking Experimentation, DaiSuga Volleyball Week 2016, Day 2 - Experiment, Dicks, I suppose it could be called explicit in a way...., M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, So yeah, but there is mentions of begging messes, flour gets everywhere, it's not actually that explicit, oh well, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: (This is my own contribution to the DaiSuga Volleyball Week I organized. I picked the Experimentation prompt for day 2)Suga makes a mess in the kitchen trying to make a dish he saw on TV, and things spiral out of control from there. There are feathers involved, so be warned if you don't like those (and dicks are also mentioned, so I suppose you might not want to read this if you don't want to hear about those either).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I wrote for the DaiSuga Volleyball Week I'm running on Tumblr. It's a day late because I'm dumb and procrastinated instead of writing this. I picked Experimentation because there are so many different ways you can work that into a story, and I do like being versatile :D
> 
> Also, this is not beta-read, so any mistakes are my own fault :)

Suga stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking around at the mess he's created. There was a smoking pot in the sink, and he'd had to grab a chair from the table to reach the smoke alarm before it woke up the whole neighbourhood. Flour dusted a large part of the kitchen as well, a result of him slipping on a dropped baby carrot and accidentally flinging his mixing bowl into the air.

“What happened here?” Suga spun around to see his long-time partner standing in the doorway, suit rumpled and his tie hanging loose. Daichi raised an eyebrow at Suga's sheepish grin, shaking his head and walking forward to pull him close. Suga smiled as the old volleyball captain pressed kissed all over his face, ignoring the light flour dusting.

“I tried to make some dish I saw on TV.” He gave a laugh, looking around at the flour, eggs and other ingredients that were scattered on the counter and kitchen table. “I failed, quite spectacularly.” He looked back at Daichi, grin turning wry. “Maybe I should just leave the experimental cooking to you, darling.”

Daichi grinned, always delighted when reminded of his superior cooking skills. “You know I'd be happy to cook anything your heart desires for you.” Suga wound his arms around Daichi's neck, pulling himself as close as possible. “And you know that's not what this is about.” The former setter pouted. “I wanted to do something for you, something new.”

Daichi slid his hands down Suga's back, reaching down to grab his ass and hoist him up. “How about we leave this mess for later, and you can try something new in our bedroom instead?” Daichi's face couldn't be described as anything but devilish. “We never got around to testing out all of the toys we bought.”

Suga's grin turned roguish, and he squirmed his way out of Daichi's arms. “You have ten seconds to get to the bedroom before I follow you. If you don't pick the one you want me to use in time, I will choose one myself.” Daichi didn't need any more incentive, and took off for the bedroom at full speed. 

Suga took one look at the way Daichi's suit hugged his ass, decided that rules were overrated and ran after him, ten second wait be damned. He arrived a split second after Daichi, who had dived for the closet when he'd heard Suga's footsteps following him. He wrenched the top drawer open with force, and managed to close his hand around the first object he saw just as Suga tackled him.

“I caught you.” Suga said with a grin. “You cheated.” Countered Daichi, not at all surprised that Suga broke his own rule. The setter had always been a bit impatient when it came to their love-life, always eager to get his own way and turn Daichi into a crying and pleasure-wrecked mess.

“Besides, I got one of the toys just before you got to me, so you don't get to pick either way.” Daichi made sure to use a stern tone, wanting to be clear that he expected that rule at least to be obeyed. Suga nodded, understanding that Daichi wasn't in the mood for anything but the toy he'd picked. Speaking of...

“So what is it that I get to tease you with for hours?” If Suga expected Daichi to look nervous as the mention of hours, he would have been solely disappointed. Instead his lover held up the toys he'd snagged, grinning like a loon. Suga's jaw dropped, looking from Daichi to the toy and back. “This? This is what I get to use?”

As Daichi burst laughing, Suga had never thought he could dislike a feather more.

(He did manage to get Daichi to beg by only touching his cock with the feather, and proceeded to hold this fact over Daichi's head for the next two weeks.)


End file.
